Mean Girls
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: This is NOT about the movie. When Jazmine is bullied at school by a group of mean girls, her friends help give her confidence to overcome Chicken Jane, leader of the bullies.Also, Huey keeps putting his foot in his mouth, earning him an detention from Mr. Petto. Concluding in a big face off, Mean girls VS the boondocks crew. Juey, CindyXRiley, CaeserXMing LONG ONESHOT


Hello! I felt in the mood to write a lil story, so here we go! This is completely un thought of so no flames...lol look at me, using fan fic slang! lol.

But really, I have like NO concept and I'm listening to music...so I hope this one shot works out. There won't be another chapter if its good, i don't have that kind of attention span. lol.

* * *

"Jazzy! JAZZY! What's wrong gurl?" The young and gangster little white girl Cindy, or as her "Crew" calls her, C-Murph, confronts her friend at her locker.

Jazmine sniffled, wiping her reddened eyes with the sleeve of her blue sweater.

Even though Jazmine and Cindy are polar opposites, they have a strong and close relationship.

"Umm, nothing..." Jazmine whispered.

Cindy squinted at her bestie, placing her hand on her hip in disbelief. "Hoe, do I LOOK stupid to you, Jazzy, Imma give you thirty seconds to tell me whassup or else..."

Jazmine inhaled, closing her locker door. "Ok, Ok." She surrendered knowing that her friend would literally BEAT it out of her.

"The...popular girls...have been...spreading some...rumors about me-"

"OHHH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZ ZZZZ nah." Cindy erupted, causing people quite fright through-out the halls of there middle school.

"CINDY!" Jazmine tried to calm her down, but it seemed most impossible with her face reddening second by second.

"WHAT DEY BE SAYING! WHO SAID IT!?" She said with her fists clenched, ready to beat the living shit out of any priss in the entire school, even the towering 8th graders.

"Umm...they said-"

_**BRRIIIINNNGG!**_

Students scattered around the halls of the school rushing to their classes.

"I've gotta go." Jazmine swiftly turned around to get to class.

"AYE! TEXT ME!" Cindy called, still standing in her spot. It's not like SHE cared whether or not she was on time.

* * *

**[Huey's POV]**

_Aw great, History class. I HATE history class. Learning about the SAME old shit.  
"The GREAT americans who FOUNDED this land." Why should I give two fucks about anybody in this damn history book. I mean the only BLACK founder they have is George Washington Carver. And its LESS then a PAGE about him and his peanuts.  
Plus, this is one of the class I have with Jazmine... she's so annoying...sometimes..._

"Ms. DOUBOIS! YOU'RE LATE..." exclaims.

_Can't believe they gave him a job HERE..._

"No shit." I say under my breath, resting my head on my arms.

He shoots me a look. "Mr. Freeman, excuse me, did you want to speak up."

I let my beaming glare reply.

_I could easily beat the shit out of him...but I'm not going to for the sake of my middle school education_

"That's what I thought" He says testingly, adjusting his tie. "Jazmine, take your seat."

She nods shyly and makes her way across the classroom to our conjoined desk.

_What are we? In PRE FUCKING SCHOOL! These aren't DESKS, these are TABLES. I shouldn't have to HAVE a "Desk buddy" this is fucking stupid._

I study the look on her face... somethings wrong.

_Not that I care, or anything...I can just tell that her eyes are red...and that she's been crying..._

She pulls out her chair and places her oversized binder on her side of the table and buries her face in her arms.

I squint un-easily as goes on with his rant.

_I wonder whats up with her... i've never seen he THIS upset... Usually, when she's upset, she tells me about it first thing, no if, ands, or buts! Besides...Toms butt that one time, but that's beside the point. I always help her out. Not that...I care about her or anything, but what's BUGGING her...it's throwing me off._

"MR. FREEMAN!"

I snap my head up and realise that I've stared at Jazmine this whole time.

"What."

"Since you, and Jazmine, haven't seemed to be paying attention, you two are the first group to present next friday!"

I blink.

_We were probably going to be the first group anyway, due to Jazmines enthusiastic type __style._

"Ok?" I raise my eyebrow a bit annoyed.

"Now," He goes on wandering the classroom, as he teaches his instructions "You will have the rest of the hour to work with your partner on your projects."

The sound of chairs scooting back is heard throughout the classroom as the kids turn into chatty Cathy, figuring out there concepts.

"Umm...Jazmine." I say awkwardly, nudging her shoulder.

_She looks like a little turtle...hiding inside her arms... Huey...what the hell_?

"Hmm?" she says quietly. I can tell she's trying her hardest not to sound like she's sad.  
It's not working.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She takes a while to reply. "I'm just sleepy."

_Sleepy MY ASS!_

"Yeah. Right." I roll my eyes and nudge her again. "Jazmine. You know I know you."

"Well, You're aren't a STRANGER." She mumbles sarcastically.

_She's been hanging out with me too much._

"Ugh, Jazmine. PLEASE tell me what's wrong." I shake her again.

She finally raises her head, and reveals her eyes are soaked and that she's been quietly crying this whole time.

"Why would you want to know!?" She snaps, sniffling.

I lean back in shock at her reaction.

"Jazmine, because I care about you."

_Speaking without thinking, great job Huey. Caeser is gonna get a little KICK out of this_ one...

Her eyebrows raise and her face softens. "You do?"

I scratch the back of my afro timidly. "Yes. So...whassup."

She sighs. "Well, it's stupid."

"I live with Riley freeman. I think I can handle whatever it is."

She giggles.

_Ah, that's the Jazmine I know an- Shut up Huey.  
_  
"Well, These girls have been picking on me...and telling everyone..." Her eyes start to water again.

I stiffen up, getting a little adrenalin rush of anger tingling down my spine which makes it harder for me to stay calm.

_I'm not afraid to break someones spine... wait, huey, she said GIRLS, I can't hit a GIRL."_

"Well...they've been saying real bad things about me...and boys have made fun of me-"

_AH-HAH! Boys. I could easily take anyone IN this school. Even the 8th graders. Shoot, I could take on anyone in the HIGHSCHOOL.  
_  
"I'll kill them then." I state plainly.

Jazmine goes into a giggle fit.

I look up to her confused at her sudden laughter.

"Oh huey, you're so silly." She continues.

I blink at her.

She suddenly stops giggling, releasing the honesty in my face.

"Oh." She concludes. "Don't kill them Huey! I don't WANT you to go to jail and get anally raped!"

I almost smile at her concern.  
Almost.

I sigh, leaning back in my seat. "Well, I can assure you, that won't happen Jazmine." I lie.

_I can't say with my records of arrests for protests and other charges..._

She sighs in relief. "Thanks Huey."

"You're welc- What are you doing!?"

My eyes widen as I feel her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight.

"It's called a HUG huey," she mumbles with her arms still around me. "You should know this since you're so smart!"

_Ugh...I hate when my cheeks warm up... it's so irritating._

"MS. DUBOIS! MR. FREEMAN! NO PDA WILL BE ALLOWED! NOW TAKE YOUR ARMS OFF YOUR BOYFRIEND MRS. FREEMAN!"

Jazmine, starteled by Mr. Pettos voice, rushes into her seat embarrassed.

Aggrivated to the max I shoot up out of my seat.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU IGNORANT PRICK! AND IF SHE WAS! SHE WOULDN'T BE "Mrs. Freeman" THAT TITLE IS FOR WHEN WE'RE MARRIED!" I explain.

The classroom suddenly errupts with childish "Aws!" and "Woooooo's!" as if they were on a sitcom.

My eyes bulge out, in relisation that I just claimed Jazmine as my future wife.

I take my seat, humiliated.

"Well, , you and Jazmine can honeymoon in DETENTION." says

I grit my teeth.

_Great, now detention...AND hot cheeks. Wow, Caesers REALLY gonna get his kick outta this! _

I turn to face Jazmine, almost nervously, to see what her reaction is to this whole situation is, and her face is burried into her arms again.  
Great.

_Good going, Huey._

* * *

**[Riley's POV]  
**

"Man, I don't see why we all gotta do this sh*t" I exclaim angry.

_It's not like we gone forget to RUN or nuthin! I run ALL da time! When Grandad pulls out his belt, when the report card comes in the mail, when I'm running from da po-po, when I'm running from da mall po-po, when I'm running from the security at our school...SHIT! They should give me a fucking METAL for running... but no! INSTEAD they gotta make us run EXTRA time at school in this fucking musty ass gym. Deez niggas crazy. We rather be playin basket ball!_

"What chu listenin too!?" I ask him.

"Frank Ocean." Caeser says taking out his head phones from his phone, letting the music play through the speakers.

**_"I'VE BEEN THINKIN BOUT__ YOU!"_**

"Ehhhhh!" I make a stank face. "That nigga gay."

"I know." Caeser stats. "he admitted it too."

"Eghu, nigga play somthin else."

"Fine, I switch it to the radio." He says while jogging.

**_"A SKELETON IN MY CLOSET! IT'S PROBABLY DEAD ASS RAPPERS!" _**

"OH SHIT! DISS MY JAM!" I start dancing.

Caeser shakes his head. "6th graders."

"Aye nigga! Just cuz you in the 7th grade don't mean you a real ass nigga!"

He rolls his eyes, and we continue to jog.

_"I say fuck you, 'less I'm with' ya, If I take you out of the picture" _Caeser starts to sing along.

"EY! I thought you hate dis kind of shit?"

"I do, but the beat's aiight." Caeser confesses shrugging.

"_No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I!_"

**"REAL NIGGA, SAY WORD! YOU AIN'T NEVER TOLD NO LIE! YOU AIN'T NEVER TOLD! REAL NIGGA SAY WORDD!" **I practically yell along with the song as caeser bobs his head to the beat.

"RIELY! CAESER! TURN THAT MUSIC OFF!"

"TURN OFF YO STANK ASS TU-PAY! HOE!" Someone exclaims before I could reply.

Caeser turns off his phone, laughing hysterically.

"Bitch...following instructions." I mumble looking around for whoever said that.

"Oh shiiit." I exclaim, spotting no other than C-MURPH...

_She look real fly...I mean...for C-Murph, but I ain't finna sweat her or nothin._

She jogs her way over to us, sporting a navy crop top that has a orange printed gun on it, a pair pf black boyshorts, and the orange jacket and blue head band that I bought her with the fundraiser money.

"Quit drooling." Caeser nudges me.

"I'm not!" I reply, whipping my mouth just in case.

He just smirks.

"Whassup Young Reezy!" She exclaims giving me the old "Hand-shake-into-hug"

_God damn she smells good...oh shit, that's weird, Reezy stop smellin her!_

"Sup Caeser."

"Wassgud?" He nods putting his headphones back into his phone.

"Well, actually. I think you two need to get detention."

"DETENTION?!" Caeser raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jazmine just texted me and Her and Huey got detention."

"Oh snap, probably PDA!" Caeser jokes and we all snicker.

_We all KNOW them niggas like each other..._

"Yeah-Yeah, but like why you want US to get dentition..."

"Because, like a gang of niggas has been messin with mah gurl Jazzy man, we crew! We gotta have her BACK doe!"

I nod.

Caeser takes off his headphones. "Whoa whoa, wait! When did I join a GANG!?"

Cindy raises her hand and he flitches.

"Oh wait! I think I remember now, It was December 11th! Around noon!" He sequels. "Alrighty." He puts his headphones back on nervously.

"That's what I THOUGHT. Know Imma need you two to get detention. I already got detention."

"I mean, I did too..."

"Forreal, why?" She questions me.

[Flashback]

"I SAY FUCK ALGEBRA! WHY DEY GOTTA MIX UP THE ALPHABET WITH NUMBAHS In da FIRST PLACE! WHy I even gotta LEARN ALGERBRA! ALGERBAS Fa BROKE NIGGAS! REALL NIGGAS ONLY NEED TO KNOW HOW TO MULTIPLY AND ADD! YA FEEL MAH!"

"RIELY FREEMAN!" The teacher gasps appalled. "YOU GET OFF THAT DESK THIS SECOND!"

"BITCH!" He picks up a textbook. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!" He throws it at her.

[End Flashback]

"Man, she was trippen." I throw on my hoodie.

"Well, Caeser, now you gotta get DETENTION!" I snarl at him.

He takes off his head phones towering over me, looking me dead in the eye. "Or what."

"OR ELSE." Cindy steps in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get detention..."

"Good," I fist dab cindy "Now, go up there and punch that kid in the face!"

"WHAT? NO!" He exclaims "If Imma get detention Imma do it MY way." He exclaimed, walking off.

"what is he doing?" I ask cindy watching him.

He grabs a girl by her arm and stares at her.

"Oeeh, HE boutta slap da hoe!?" Cindy exclaimed

"DATS GANGSTA!"

Cindy looked up at me with the death stare.

"Uh-I mean, not in like a good way doe. Heh-Heh." I laugh scratching myself nervously.

We both turn our attention back towards Caeser and his now holding hands with some broad, talking to her or sumthin..

_Man, look at the way shes lookin at him...man, i wish i could Cindy to look at me like that..._

Glancing at her as Caeser gets his mack on, I sigh.

"Nigga, what?" Cindy asks me.

"Nun'n"

She shrugs, folding her arms together, returning her attention to what caeser doing.

"Pfft... he think he got game."

I chuckle, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"MIECHAL CAESER! YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" The couch yells.

Caeser looks back at the couch, takes a deep breath then-

"WOOOAAAHHH!" Me and Cindy both errupt.

_He just full blown kissed that girl RIGHT in front of the couch! Damn! Nigga got balls... _

She blows her whistle "THATS TWO EXTRA LAPS CAESER!"

Caeser looks saddened.

"What!? No DETENTION!?" I say.

He just turns around and looks at the dazed girl and whispers in her ear then lays a kiss on her neck.

_Damn he smooth, for a middle schooler at least..._

The couches whistle blows again. "THAT'S 8 LAPS!"

"GOD WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO FOR LUNCH DETENTION?" Cindy practically yells.

Caeser takes a deep breath and looks miserable.

Then he does something...TRULY imaginable...he un-buckles his pants and!

"EHHH!" Cindy sequels and burrys her face in my shoulder.

_Thank god fo' dis niggas jamacan short boxers!_

The girl starts giggling and blushing like crazy as caeser scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"ALRIGHT! CAESER YOU BOUT YOURSELF 20 LAPS AND A DETENTION!"

"WHAT!?" Caeser cries.

"GET TO RUNNIN!"

He frantically pulls up his pants, says somthing to the girl, then runs his way over to us with this sad look on his face.

"THIS IS SUM OLE BULL!"

"AYE! Negro, I told you to SLAP TOMMY ovah dere!" I say to him.

"Yeah, and dem moves was HELLA corny."

"NU-UH!" Caeser protested cindys remarks. "Cuz I just met her like TWO DAYS ago."

"Eh, if some boy ever tried to put DEM moves on me, I'd be pissed. If it was somebody I knew fo a while...It'd be iight i guess but still...I mean."

"Hmm...Interesting." Caeser concluded. "And how long have you known Riley again?"

She stepped away from me as I squinted my eyes at him.

_This nigga gone get his ass SHOT, forreal, tryna PLAY ME! This ain't monopoly, if you wanna play sumthing nigga, play with DEEZ NUTZ!...Pause._

"Shut-up! BITCH!" She snaps at Caeser, but I couldn't help but notice that her face was growing a shade of red.

Maybe I have a chance...

* * *

_Lunch arrived for the 7th graders and the cafeteria flooded with over excited sociable faces, hungry, and talkative._

**[Jazmines POV]**

Grabbing her tray full of once frozen food she looked around for a friendly face who she could sit by.

_This school sucks..._

I let out a sigh.

"MOVE!" a voice said as a bump shoves past my shoulder

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Ugh, whatever." I watch her hair swish past as she leaves me in the cold.

I let out another sigh.

_Hey, there's Autumn, she's always been pretty nice to me...I'll sit with her._

"Hi." I smile shyly as I sit down.

She looks up slowly and in a hushed tone she says. "What are you doing..."

"I'd just thought..I'd sit with you..."

"Well, you thought WRONG!" Her friend snaps.

I frown.

"Shut-up Rachel!" Autumn hushed her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"It's just..." Autumn frowned.

"Nobody likes you anymore. You're an embarrassment, and if we sit with you...WE'LL be losers too!" Rachel explained.

My heart sunk. "Oh."

"Loser." Rachel got up with her tray. "Come on Autumn."

I watched Autumn get up frowning down at me, and as she left she mouth the words sorry.

_Ugh, I hate this school! Everyone hates me...nobody likes me. I don't even know what I did wrong..._

I hear snickering and I look up to see the "Pink-Pack" taking seats around me. I quickly wipe my eyes.

"What d-do you guys want!" I try to sound threatening.

"We just wanted to sit with you!" Jane, leader of the pack, says nicely.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows.

The girls nod.

"You seem, really cool...and we're sorry we have been mean to you."

My eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah!" The girls echo.

"Well, thank you." I force a smile.

_I still don't like them, not after what they've done to me, but I rather have them being nice to me then them being mean to me._

"So, what are you drinking?" Jane grabs my milk.

"...Milk." I explain judging her.

_Is she really that dumb not to know what MILK is?_

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CALORIES IS IN THIS!" She screams sitting up. "Disgusting!"

"AHH!" I scream closing my eyes, feeling my hair soaked in drenching milk, puffs turn into a sponge.

The cafeteria roars in wild laughter that could be heard all the way in Africa.

"HA! Did you think you were our FRIEND? Please! NOT WITH THAT BLUE SHIRT!"

I cover my face and bolt out the cafeteria, finding a corner in the hallway to sit and cry.

_I don't understand! Why every time I go to school everyone treats me like this! My friends treating me like strangers! I don't understand! Nobody cares about me! I hate this-_

"Jazmine!" I hear a voice.

_Toughen up jazmine, don't let them see you cry._

"Hmm." I look up.

"What happened?" The voice says now crouching down next to me.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're afro says otherwise."

I glare, shooting my face out my lap. "HEY IT'S NOT AN AFRO-...oh...it's you." I relies who it is.

_Of course it's HIM. It's just a matter of time till he stops hanging out with me too, he already thinks I'm annoying._

"Of course it's me Jazmine. But what happened. You're all soaked."

"Thanks captain obvious!" I say sarcastically, sniffing.

He suddenly does something unexpected. He grabs my arm.

"Jazmine. What. Happened." He says sternly grabbing my attention.

I sigh miserably. "The pink pack poured milk all over me."

His eyebrows rose. "Why would they do that!?"

I shrug. "Because they hate me."

"...Why?"

"Why are you QUESTIONING ME!" I say enraged.

"I just don't see a reason that anyone would hate you..." He shrugs.

I spin around to face him.

_Thank santa, his face is beautiful... snap out of it Jazmine._

"B-But, you say I'm annoying." I wipe my eyes.

"Yeah, you are." He nods his head in agreement.

I frown, tilting my head down.

"But that doesn't mean I hate you..."

"YOU DON'T!" I gasp in excitement, returning my attention.

"OF COURSE not, Jazmine...you're my best friend." He admits.

A full on grin appears on my face. "Wait...what about Cairo."

He squints at me. "That's not funny."

I chuckle covering my face. "Oh yeah..." I look down at the tiles.

"What about Caeser." I say breaking the silence between us.

"What about him?" He says in his monotone.

"Isn't HE your best friend."

"Yeah."

"But you just said I'M your best friend." I lean forward in confinement.

He turns his face towards me with his eyebrows raised "So?"

"So you can't have TWO best friends Huey! It's not how it works!"

"But, you have Cindy!"

I shake my head. "But that's Different!"

"HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT!?" He says growing more and more irritated.

"Because." I sigh, leaning back. "She's like my girlfriend."

Huey makes a face.

"Not like THAT! Silly." I giggle punching him.

"She's like my sister! We're like family!"

"You could be on your mothers side..." He said under his breath.

"Shut-up!" I shove him playfully, laughing, even though he didn't find any amusement.

"But anyway..." I say getting serious. "Back to my original question."

Seeing him roll his eyes through the corner of my eyes I continue on with it. "Whose you're best friend..."

"Well," he sighs. "I guess between you and Caeser-"

"What about CAESER!" We both look up frightened.

"Oh, hey Caeser." Both of us get up.

"Wassup Jazzy...erm...whats up with the hair...and shirt...and pants..." He says looking me over.

"Long story." I say miserably, squeezing the milk out of my "afro" puff.

"The "pink pack" thought they were funny." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't worry about it Jazzy, Cindy said she got something coming for chicken jane during detention."

My eyes widen in fear. "Don't tell me YOU'RE in on it too!"

"Yup." Caeser popped his collar. "We got yo back Jaz!"

"Yeah, especially with how he got detention." Huey muttered.

Caeser smiled shyly scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"How'd he get detention!?" I study Huey's now smirking face.

"HOW!?" I whine. "I WANNA! KNOW!"

"Ask MING then."

"OHHhh!" I cooe, knowing about Caeser crush on the new transferred student from asia.

Caeser bite his lips. "Shut-up."

"I knew you liked her, but I didn't know you liked her THAT much..." Huey added on to his embarrassment.

"SHUT-UP!" Caeser barked closing his eyes.

I giggled. "Leave him alone Huey! I think it's cute!" I say smiling at the now opened eyed Caeser.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like that girl."

"You're just mad because of that Kickball gam-"

"NEVER. Speak. of it." He gritted through his teeth.

Caeser suddenly smirked. "Well Mr."No emotions" man, I heard about your little incident in Mr. Pettos!" He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

A blush swept across my face.

"Whatever..." He simply replied roughly.

Caeser broke into a laughing fit. "Look! You're already holding your future wifes HAND! AWW!"

Our eyes snapped to our enclosed hands, I guess we forgot to let go when he helped me up.

My cheeks went from a lite pink, to a burning fiery red, the same color of Santa's suit!

"Aw! Huey... Don't get embarrassed!" Caeser played.

"SHUT-UP!" Huey barked.

Caeser stopped laughing, and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

Hueys eyes widened. "...don't." He whispered.

This only caused his smirk to widen.

"DON'T!"

"...fine. I won't!" Caeser threw up his hands.

"GOOD!" Huey pointed at him before turning around walking down the halls.

"Wait! Were are you going!?" I call out to him.

"TO CLASS!"

"But the bell hasn't RUNG YET!" Caeser replied.

"FUCK YOU!" He replied, seemingly still angry at his best friend.

Caeser just laughed.

"I think he's mad." I say kinda saddened.

"Yeah, but only because he-"

"I SAID DON'T!"

**FWAP! OOFF!**

"OUCH! OK! OK! I WON'T!" Caeser pleaded.

I stood there in shock as I watched Huey help up Caeser.

_Sometimes I forget Huey is half ninja, but I still can't belive he jumped outta nowhere and jumpkicked him... what was Caeser gonna tell me in the FIRST PLACE?_

"Umm you guys-"

**_BRIIINNNNGGGGG!_**

"The bell has rung. Let's get to class."

"But-" I try to question.

"CLASS!" Huey spun me around and forced me to walk with him, leaving caeser there.

"BYE YOU TOO!" Caeser laughed.

Huey looked back at him giving him a glare of death.

* * *

**[Huey's POV]**

_Finally, the day is fucking OVER with... I hate these damn kids...well, at least it's ALMOST over. Petto decided to oppress me. _

Making my way through the crowded hallway filled with white faces, shoving past irritatedly, finally getting to room 66.

_How ironic, almost the devils number. I wonder if they planed this. I wonder if someones planing to execute me or somthin...I'm not sitting near the damn doorway or the windows just in case..._

Opening the door only seeing one other person in the classroom, Jane.

She turns her head and looks at me. I return her glance with a cold hard glare.

_I want to watch her bleed... that's disturbing huey. But honest._

Taking my seat still glaring at her, even though shes turned her head.

_She probably has family issues. Her fathers probably cheating on her mother, and she probably knows, and he tries to make it up to the family with nice things and presents. Her mother is probably copes by alcohol. Maybe that's why she's such a bitch. Her moms a drunkie and her dad is a whore._

"HEY Jane!"

Jane spins around to see the other blonde headed girl at the door.

"HEY BROOKE!" She whales and gives her one of those girl hugs.

Brooke pulls up a chair next to Jenna and they begin to gossip. My glare remains the same.

"Oh my god, why is he STARING at you like thattt..." Brooke whispers to her.

"I don't know, he probably has a CRUSH on me or something." Jenna flips her hair, laughing.

"No. You are a cunt." I speak up startling.

They gasp.

"What did you say AFRO BOY?!"

"I said YOU were a CUNT. Or could you not hear me because you are currently drowning in a pool of utter ignorance."

Brooke and Jenna both give each other looks and continue smacking on their gum, now having a tad of attitude.

_If she think I find being a cunt with bleached platinum blonde hair and ommpa lumpa skin is "Attractive" she probably also thinks that Ronald Reagan was a great president..._

"Make room! Make ROOM! CUZ MIECHAL CAESERS IN THE ROOM!"

We all turn our heads to see Caeser with his head phones on waving his arms entering through the doorway.

"You'll drop your jaws as you pause when you hear these dope RHYMES I have for ya'll!" He begins.

He has a bad habit of randomly rapping.

"Please! PLEASE hold your applause cause Caesers not finished! He's in it to win it! Watchin all these watch Emcees go and submit! There just too unfit, their rhymes all counterfeit! They don't having nothing on the hot rhymes that I SPIT! Wood crests Royalty! I can say that joyfully because all my friends always hold their loyalty! Never ever hang with lames because there a shame and I treat them like my TOILETRY! OHHH!" He exclaims finally finishing his cypher.

I raise my eyebrows.

"What a loser." Jane says rolling her eyes, talking to brooke.

"Yeah, well at least my mother didn't name me after a fucking chicken, Bitch!" Caeser exclaims pulling out a chair.

Jane drops her jaw a little offended.

"Yeah, that's right! Or should I speak your language? BA-COCK!"

I smirk a little at her response and slid my hand under the table giving him a satisfactory high-five.

"AYE! OK! I'M HERR!"

I groan, already knowing whose voice that belongs to.

Riley rolls into the classroom.

"Aye, Were da teacher at?"

"He's not here yet." Brooke answers him in an annoyed tone.

"BITCH DID I FUCKING ASK YOU! WAS ANYONE SPEAKING TO YOU! DID YOU HEAR ANYONE SAY "Bitch with the black ass crows hair and fake ass spidery ass looking eyelashes, do you know where the teacher is?" NO! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Dumb broad." Riley roasts exiting the classroom.

Caeser covers his mouth in laughter as Brooke sits their dumb-founded.

_So far cindys little plan is working. It's her best plan yet. Usually they involve guns and ignorant violence, but this one is simple. Fuck with the mean girls brains in detention. Basically, verbal torture. Easy enough..._

"Hello." I small, foreign, voice says.

_Ugh, Ming. I STILL don't like the bitch. I don't care what anyone says..._

Caesers face brightens up as the mean girls go to their whispering.

"Hey!" He smiles.

"Hello." Her face reddens as she takes a seat next to him.

I roll my eyes, now becoming a third wheel.

"Is this...the detention room?"

My eyes immediately dart to the doorway.

"Finally." I say under my breath.

_I hope nobody heard that..._

Caeser catches my eye, and he smirks at me.

_Of course HE'D hear me..._

"WELL it's NOT the Cafeteria, or else you'd have milk all over you!" Jane says, causing her follower bitch to laugh hysterically.

Jazmine bites her lip and takes the seat next to me.

I clear my voice to say something.

"Chicken jane! NOBODY CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR FUCKING CLUCKING!" Caeser clowns.

Jazmine and ming chuckles and I smirk.

"Ok, you can drop this "bad boy attitude" or I'll-"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT!?" Cindy erupts out of nowhere, with Riley behind her.

"If it isn't the TOMBOY" Brooke whispers to Jane. "She'll NEVER have a boyfriend."

Cindy turns redder.

_Could they had made a worst choice!? But I'm eager to see the consequence_

"BITCH!" Cindy runs over and throws their conjoint desk over, causing sequels. "I. WILL. FUCK. YOU UP!" She grabs one of their purses and dumps everything out, throwing the empty bag to the side.

"DON'T YOU EVER IN YOUR LIFE COME AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME! I WILL SKIN YOU BITCH! RILEY! COME HERE!"

Riley follows her instructions.

Cindy opens the other purse and grabs out a wallet.

"YOU WANT a FIFTY?"

"Yeah-Yeah! You knows I be's all about my PAPER!" He says grabbing it from her.

"Hey that was my-"

"BITCH!" Cindy and Riley say in unison.

"DID ANYONE ASK YOU TO SPEAK! BITCH I WILL FUCK YOU UP-"

"CINDY!" Jazmine screams right before she gets a chance to slap the skin from Brooks face.

"WHAT!"

Jazmine shakes her head no. "You're on probation!"

Cindy snarled. "I don't give a FUCK about the poral officer!"

"Yeah! The poral officer can Poral deez NUTZ!" Riley agrees.

"Cindy." Jazmine pleads.

"FINE!" Cindy backs away. "BITCH YOU LUCKY!" She spits on the girl and walks away, taking a seat in front of caeser.

"Riley, put the desk back." I speak up. "Before the teacher get's back and sees."

"Nigga YOU do it!"

"You're closer."

"SO! Nigga, you GAYER!"

"I'm not gay. I'm not the one who would marry a man to get a chain back."

"AYE! NIGGA YOU TRICKED ME!" He said over the laughter of the room. "I WOULDN'T! And Man, I say let them bitches put they OWN desk back."

"Where still here ya know!" Jane rolls her eyes.

"BITCH Nobody cares about yo existence!" Riley snaps.

"Oh shut-up, cornrolls are SO-"

"BA-COCK! BA-COCK!" Caeser interrupts acting like a chicken.

Causing Jazmine to laugh hysterically.

"Hey Jazmine, got milk?"

"Nobody likes you. In fact his whole school hates you. And you are in denile to realise that, it's quite sad actually."

"That's a lie." She chuckles flipping her hair rolling her eyes.

"Well, Actually. I've just moved here, and I already don't like you." Ming finally speaks.

"Did anyone ask you? Go back to china."

Cindy jumps out of her chair "I WILL FUCKING-"

"You will what?" The teacher strolls in the room.

Cindy crosses her arms and sits down.

"Riely, have a seat please."

"WHY DO-"

I clear my voice.

"Nevermind..." He says grumpy, taking his seat next to cindy.

"No talking in detention. Detention starts now."

* * *

"Alright! I'm going to the staff louange...not a peep out of any of you." The man threatens walking out the classroom, slamming the door shut.

I lift my head from my enclosed arms to see whats everyone's up to, Jazmine, brushing her dolls hair, Caeser making googly eyes with Ming, Ming, returning the favor, Riley fast asleep, Cindy texting and the two cunts...

"HEY JAZMINE!" Jane yells, catching everyone attention...besides Rielys.

She looks up shyly, almost scared.

"Aren't you a little too OLD to be playing with DOLLIES!"

"YEAH!" Brooke agrees.

"Aren't you a little too YOUNG to be playing with other boys penies's you filthy whore."

Caeser and ming burst into laughter, and Cindy practically K.O's.

She opens her mouth to say something but can't manage to think of anything.

"Dirty whore." I say before putting my head back into my arms.

"Why don't you read one of your stupid books you anti-social life!" She finally replys.

Before I could ever re-buddle, something unexpected happens.

Jazmine drops her brush on the floor.

"Hueys books aren't stupid!" She speaks up.

Cindy smirks, knowing Jazmine will finally stick up for herself.

"You're right! You are!" Jane laughs.

"Excuse me. I'm sure that Jazmine is intelligent enough to not play with boys penis'." Ming speaks up again. "I am just saying."

Caeser laughs hysterically patting her shoulder.

"Oh, I KNOW New girl isn't taking stabs at me! If she knew what was good for her!" Jane threatens.

"You do not frighten me. I will leave you unconscious, and when you rise, you will be chained to a brick wall, with Bamboo chips shoved under your fingernails, and I will watch you decompose within a 7 week period."

Everyone stares at Ming Taboo, as she just blinks.

"You're weird." Jane flips her hair.

_Man that's annoying, her hair flipping! I wish her hand would just snap off._

"There's nothing wrong with being weird." Jazmine says.

"NEWSFLASH!" Jane snaps angrily. "That's why people don't like you jazmine! Because your weird and you act like a diligent baby! You're hair is big, and you still wear a diaper you little baby! Nobody will ever like you! You'll die alone!"

My fists clinch.

"UH-UH BITCH!" Cindy starts to get up.

"It's ok Cindy." Jazmine says with her eyes closed, with an angry look on her face. "If she feels that way she has the freedom of speech."

Cindy sits down in shock.

"I do act childish, and my hair is big... but I've learned that my big ...Afros. Are beautiful. If she's too blind to see that, that's her lost."

My smile a little at her, but she won't see.

"But I don't wear a diaper." She finally opens her eyes, and I turn my stare awkwardly somewhere else.

"Blah-Blah blah!" Brooke rolls her eyes.

"You're still forever alone Jazzy. Nobody will EVER like you."

"That's not true." I says, without thinking.

They drift their toward me, and I can just tell without even looking at him that Caeser has a chivalrousness smirk on his face.

"Oh, so what. You have a CRUSH on her, yeah right, you're her polar opposite, you ignore her all the time! Even YOU know she's a childish runt!"

That pushes my last button, I shoot out my chair. "Jane, you don't know the first fucking thing about me. And what if I do have a crush on Jazmine, why do you care? You're just mad that nobody likes you!"

"oOH!" Cindy fans herself as Caeser claps.

Releasing what I just said, I sit down again.

_Huey, what is UP with you today... _

"Well you two would make a PERFECT nappy headed couple!" Jane snobs.

"BITCH I'VE HAD IT WITH CHU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO YOU TOM BOY!?"

"AYEEEE!" Riley raises his head un-expectedly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYNA SLEEP!" He drops his head back down.

"Cindy, you think you're SUCH a badass, weren't you the one who cried because their parents were getting a divorce? And wern't you the one in the girl scouts? Oh that's REAL thug life! Quite being a poser." Jane spits her words like venom. "No boy would ever love you."

Cindy sits down, not having anything to say.

"Jane, fuck you." Riley sighs, raising from his sleep again. "Don't nobody like you. All da boys in the lovker room say yo pussy stank and they only hit that just because they was bored. Ain't nobody want yo ole nasty crusty musty stank pussy. They also say yo head game wack. So you can shut the fuck up. And whatchu know about being a "bad-ass", you ain't in the streets. Yo parents give you anything you ask fo'. You would know hood if you lived in compton! You's a hoe, and plus guys like Cindy."

"Like who?" Brooke speaks up.

Riley points at the crow headed girl. "Heard yo pussy stank too, hoe. And Billy had an STD and gave it to you but didn't tell you."

She gasps, bursting into tears, crying into her desk.

* * *

"Alright 15 more minutes of Detention. When I get back, you will be free to go." The teacher says getting up to leave his desk again.

_Damn, he never even watches the class room... what an irresponsible white person._

"I'm hungry." Jazmine says once the teacher leaves.

"Then why don't you eat a dick!" Jane snaps, sarcastically.

"Why don't you suck on mine!" Caeser speaks up once again.

"Don't do it bro, her head games whack." Riley adds.

I get out my bag and put it on the desks, opening it, and handing Jazmine an apple.

"Thank you, huey." She smiles taking it eagerly.

"Aww, how cute. The lovely couple sharing an apple." Jane says annoyingly.

I growl. "Were not a couple."

"Right, because not even HUEY would love JAZMINE...I mean look at her."

"I don't see anything wrong with the way Jazmine looks. She looks a hell of a lot better than 99.9% of the stupid girls in this school. Especially you."

"Really?" Caeser speaks up.

"Shut-up." I glare at him as he burst into a giggle fit.

I turn to Jazmine and find her cheeks full of apple to resemble a plump chipmunk. She smiles and says "Fwank cu."

The smallest smile escapes my face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you can choke and die."

She chews and swallows. "Sorry..., but thank you, Huey." She cheeses from ear to ear.

"You're welcome, Jazmine." I reply.

"Awww..." Caeser whispers.

I shoot him a glare.

"ALRIGHT! You are dismissed!" The teacher says.

Suddenly, Brooke bolts out the classroom crying.

"What's wrong with her?" He asks.

"Beats me!" Riley shrugs as Cindy snickers.

"Well, I'll walk you home Ming... Seeya Huey...Jazzy, ...Chicken Jane! BA-COCK!" Caeser leaves with ming.

"Come on C-Murph, lets go spend dis fifty!" Riley exclaimed.

"Aiight!" She says grabbing her bags.

"HEY THAT-"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Cindy tosses a book and it hits Jane right in the face.

"CINDY!" Jazmine gasps.

"SORRY! SHE ASKED FOR IT!" Cindy said before darting out the classroom.

Riley stood there clenching his stomach in laughter. "Damn, I love that girl!" He wipes a tear from his eye.

"Hmm?" Cindy leans her head back in the classroom.

"Uhhm, nothin.. This fifty, This fifty!" He says strolling out the classroom changing the subject.

I look to jazmine and adjust the strap on my backpack.

"Umm, walking home?"

_Damn, why do I feel so awkward..._

* * *

**[Jazmines POV]**

"Thank you..." I finally say after minutes of walking in silence.

"You already thanked me for the apple." He said in his monotone of his.

"No, not for the Apple silly!" I playfully shove him. "For...sticking up for me...and saying all those things."

"Oh,...you're welcome..." He says adjusting his straps to his backpack looking away.

"I think you went a tad bit overboard when you stepped on all her stuff when we were leaving the classroom tho." I giggle putting my hand up to my mouth.

He shrugged. "She deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess..."

There was another moment of silence.

"...So, are you up for doing our project later..."

Huey shrugs. "I dunno."

"WAIT!" I stop getting hit with a train of memories. "HEY! What was that thing Caeser and you were talking about earlier."

"Nothing." He says with his eyes more open than usual.

"It was something! Huey TELL ME!" I begin to beg. "Huey! I thought we were friends..."

"We are." He says simply.

"Then why won't you tell me!"

"Because!" He spins around suddenly. "I DON'T KNOW!" His voice more serious than normal.

I frown, which causes his face to soften.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's ok." I smile and we continue to walk.

"Hey! I gotta idea! Come one!" I grab his hand and start running.

"JAZMINE! Where are we GOING!?"

* * *

**[Riley's POV]**

"Why'd you wanna come here, Riley?" Cindy says before putting her spoon of ice-cream in her mouth, siting across from me.

"Cuz! Ice-cream is good, Iight!? You gotta problem with that!?"

She just shrugs eating more of her ice-cream.

I study her.. _Something's wrong... She didn't even snap back_

"Aiight." I drop my spoon in my bowl. "Wassup with chu?"

"Nuthin's up wit me, wassup with chu!?"

"Cindy..." I give her a look.

She drops her spoon and sighs. "Alright, its that shit that Jane said...I feel like it's all true."

I lean back in shock.

"I am a tom boy...and between me and you...I've never had a boyfriend before...all the guys are afraid of me."

"That's because dem niggas must be gay! Cindy, you are the most hoodest, baddest chick I've ever met in my whole entire life! Just coz you ain't gotta boyfriend don't mean nothin. Janes just a bitch."

Cindy smiles, cheeks heating up.

_Aiight nigga, just do this... _

"Aye Cindy, can I ask you somthin?"

* * *

**[Caesers POV]**

"So Ming, I'm really sorry about today...in the gym... I didn't mean to get you detention.. I just wanted to get detention and-"

"It is ok!" She laughs, smiling up at me. "I actually quite enjoyed it..." She blushes slightly.

"Oh WOOrd?" I raise my eyebrows.

_I'm so in there_

"Well, in that case...could I have the lovely privilege of calling you my girlfriend?" I bite my lips.

She giggles. "I would love too, but...I do not think my parents would feel good about it."

I grab her hand. "But how would YOU feel...what would YOU like..."

* * *

**[Jazmines POV]**

"Why did you drag me on the hill..." Huey says laying back on the grass.

"Because." I say laying nest to him. "The suns about to set! Isn't it pretty."

"Eh." He shrugs.

"Huey freeman,-"

"Not this again... I know. "I am the only one who can't enjoy something as pretty as a sunset!" I know, I know!"

I laugh at his impersonation of me, and playfully shove him.

..."Do you ever wonder about the future..."

"Of course." He replies simply.

I turn my head to him.

"Do you think we'll still be friend in the future?"

"Of course!" He replies. "Why wouldn't we."

"Well, jane says were polar opposites, we might argue."

"One. FUCK jane. Two, so, That doesn't mean we won't make up. Jazmine, we're best friends."

"I thought Caeser was you're best friend."

Huey groaned. "Not this again..."

I laugh. "Huey... You're the greatest."

He doesn't reply.

"One more question..." I say with my cheeks burning.

"Hmm?" He says still staring up.

"Do you really think we'll be married in the future?"

He darts his eyes at me, and my cheeks further redden.

* * *

**[Riley's POV]**

"Cindy, Ya know when you said Caeser was cheesy when he was flirtin with old home girl today?"

"MM-hmm." She said with a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Well, what would a homie have to do to like... yo know, flirt or whatever..." I ask awkwardly.

"I guess just be real."

"Oh..." I stir my melting ice-cream in the bowl. "well look." I say being fed up with the butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't know...how you feel but... Cindy you the most amazing girl I've ever met. You ain't got no compassion for bunnies and rainbows, you bees about yo paper, and I think you fly as fuck, ... like, so...uh, do you wanna go out with me tho?"

Her face was turned completely red.

"That was the nicest thing Anyone have ever said to me,...of course I'll go out with chu Riley!" She leans in and places a kiss on my cheek.

I cant help but cheese from ear to ear.

"AWWWW!"

"BITCH MIND YA OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" Cindy snaps at the old by standing woman.

"I love you." I smie at her.

* * *

**[Caesers POV]**

"Yes...I'll go out with you." Ming smiled finally concluding.

I smile. "GREAT! This is the best thing that happened to me all day!" I conclude.

Ming leans in and plants a peck on my lips.

"...I LIED!"

She laughs walking up to a house. "Bye caeser."

"Bye ming.

* * *

**[Jazmines POV]**

"I suppose that...could be possible..."

"...Oh." I smile. "But wouldn't we have to date before all that?"

"I guess." He shrugs.

"Oh..." I blush looking around.

"Well, If I'd marry anyone It'd be you huey." I admit "You're my bestest friend ever."

He sits up with me.

"Uhm...thank you." He scratches the back of his neck. "I guess...marrying you wouldn't be...terrible."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment!?" I laugh.

He shrugs getting up.

"Hey! Were are you going!?"

He doesn't answer, he just gets leaves.

* * *

**[Huey's POV]**

"Thank you for the dinner, Robert!" Tom excludes wiping his mouth.

"Your welcome Tom, Riley! Do the dishes!" Granded commands.

"AWE! WHY CAN'T HUEY DO EM!?"

"Huey always does the dishes! Switch it up DAMN!"

Before Riley and Grandad start there brawl, I get up and tap JAzmine.

"Come on."

"Where are we-"

I grab her arm and lead her outside on the porch.

I sit down, the sky turning into night.

"What-"

"Shhh." I shush her.

Digging in my pocket, she looks at me in confusement.

"Huey- What's th-"

"Shh!" I dig out a box, and and it to her.

She opens it in excitement, and gasps once she sees the ring in ti.

"Huey! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"..it's a promise ring. It's basically one of your pinky swears that we'll get married in pinky swear form..."

She wraps her arms around me. "OH HUEY!"

"Alright, Alright..." I pull her off of me.

"That's the nicest thing anyone have ever done for me..." She says looking at it.

"You're suppose to wear it, look." I grab the ring and place it on her finger.

She gasps. "It fits PERFECT!"

"Good..."

"Jazmine, Were heading home." Tom says coming outside.

"Alright dad, I'll meet you over there! I'm still talking to huey."

Tom almost says something but then gets cut off by Sarah. "Alright honey! See you in a bit."

When they both leave, She turns to me.

"Huey...I really like you..." She says turning red."

"Oh...umm." I scratch the back of my neck. "Jazmine I-"

"Shh." She places her finger against my lips. "It's ok, I know you really don't like showing emotions, but I know you like me too because of this ring!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Umm-"

She takes her finger off of my lips.

"Jazmine...umm..." My cheeks start heating up.

"It's ok." She smiles leaning in.

_Huey, get it together huey..._

Suddenly a soft feelings presses against my lips, followed by a tingling feeling through my stomach, similar to a static television.

_She's KISSING ME..._

I don't know why, but I kiss her back... instinct maybe?

"HEY, GRANDAD SAYS- WOAH! THAT'S NOT GAY!"

She pulls back her lips startled.

"BYE HUEY!" She runs across the street, and I sit still in shock, then turn to Riley.

"OOOoooohhh, You like her..." he smirks devious.

"Don't act like I didn't notice your new temporary tattoo...McPherson."

Riley's eyes pop out of his head and he lifts up his shirt.

"Shut-up!" he says before leaving.

"Uh hmm." I say turning back staring at the house across the street.

Her house.

* * *

"So..." She says as we walk down the path to school.

"So..." I say awkwardly, looking down at the ring that she's wearing on her finger.

"So about that kiss..." She says as her cheeks grow rosy.

_Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her back..._

"Uhm... you kissed me...back right?"

I shrug. "Yeah..."

"So does that mean...we're like-"

"A couple?"

She looks at me.

"... I dunno... I guess."

She smiles "Good!" She grabs my hand in hers.

"So does this mean we have to keep it a secret right?"

"...Why?" I ask confused.

She looks up in confusement "Well because you're not the one for expressing your feelings and I thought"

"Jazmine, I don't give a damn about who knows what. We don't need their approval."

She grins and plants a small sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Uh..." I say holding my cheek "Did I do something...right?" I raise my eyebrow.

She just giggles "Huey, you're the best boyfriend EVER."

"Eh..."I shrug, which just causes her to giggle louder.

* * *

**[Jazmines POV]**

Gasps escape from the hallway as I walk hand in hand with MY boyfriend, MY huey...

I grin and look up at him, he doesn't even notice how people are looking at us.

"Awhh snap Huey!" Caeser laughs.

Huey groans. "Ugh, stop it." He says miserably.

"I see you finally told her that you had a crruuuushhh!" He teases.

I gasp to see hueys tortured look on his face, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You had a crush on me!?"

He rolls his eyes.

"DID HE EVER! MAn, he was obsessed with you."

"That's WAY over dramatic." He drones.

"Ok, so basically he was kinda like... "IFFF ONLYYY YOU KNNNEWWW how much I DOOOO! CARree for youuu!" He bursts into song.

"Nu-uh."

"Oh PLEASE!" Caeser protested. "YOU HAD THAT ON MY ITUNE REPEAT!"

He slapped his head. "Because she's a legend!"

"Music is the souls diary,huey!" Caeser snapped.

"Is not!" He snapped back.

"Is TOO!"

"Then explain how "Birthday song" is something you would log about?!"

"Umm, its a deep log about what you want in life...and having thoughts about death."

"NIGGA ITS A SONG ABOUT BIG BOOTY BITCHES!" Huey interjects.

"Big olee...Big ole...Big ole...Booty!" Caeser smiles giving his thumbs up.

I shake my head in laughter. "That's wrong."

"AYE! DID I HUR SOMEONE SAY BOOTY!" Riley runs up to us.

"You're disgusting Riley." Huey exclaims.

"NIGGA! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE BOOTY!"

"YEAH!" Caeser nods.

"ERrrbody loves BOOTY!"

"PREACH BROTHA!" Caeser stomps.

"Even GAY men like booty, Huey!"

"DATRIGHT!" Caeser snaps.

"Shit! You know you look at Jazmines booty!"

Huey groans covering his face.

"Could you stop talking about my butt please." I whisper.

"SHIT! I look at Cindy's Booty ALL the time! She gotta big booty for a white girl!"

"What about me?" She walks over.

"I said you got a big booty!" Riley repeats himself.

"Oh." She says shaking it for all to see. "I know..."

"That's so disturbing..." Huey makes a stank face.

"AYE! NIGGA DON'T LOOK AT MY GIRLS BOOTY! LOOK AT YOUR OWN GIRLS BOOTY!"

"I WILL!" Huey snaps back.

I cover my reddening face.

"GOOD! Nigga, Errybody needs an ass in dey life! Aiight, come on Cindy." He takes her arm and walks anywhere but to her next class.

"Bye Jazzy!" She waves to me, I smile and wave back.

"Isn't it funny how we all got in relationships yesterday."

"All?" I question.

"You don't mean..." Huey's eyebrows raise.

"Yup...I go out with Ming now."

"AWWWWW!" I clasp my hand over my heart. "Huey, isn't that the cutest thing?"

"Eh." He shrugs.

"Well, actually, Huey might actually have YOU beat !"

"Please, what he do, ASK YOUR HAND IN MARRAGE!?" He laughs.

I show him my ring and he stops laughing and starts to walk away.

"It's a promise ring silly!"

"Oh, well that's completely different!" Caeser stops laughing. "Well, look I'll catch up with you later, Imma go and try to find ming."

"alright! Bye caeser!" I wave happily.

"Bye," He smiles, then smirks at huey "Byyyyee Huey." He smirks.

"Whateva nigga." Huey rolls his eyes at his friend.

He laughs and wonders off and leaves me to MY boyfriend.

"What now?" I hug my book close to my chest.

"Walk you to class."

"AWE HUEY-"

"Let's go." He says dryly, not in the mood listen to me drone on and on about how cute he is.

I chuckle walking besides him.

* * *

_**BRIINNNG** _

The bell to lunch finally rings, and I collect my belongings and head outside the classroom.  
There he is. Standing outside my classroom, leaning his back against the walls.

"Well, it took you long enough." He rolls his eyes.

"I had to put my things in my bag!" I smile, now walking besides him.

"Well how much "THINGS" do you have?"

"A LOT." I sigh.

"Hm, here let me see." He says holding out his hand.

I unstrap my back pack and hand it to him.

"JEEZ JAZMINE, why is you're bag so heavy!? What do you have in here!?"

"Just the necessary's!?"

"Like what!?"

"Hmm, My science book, my algebra book, my history book, 7 binders, my 500 crayon box, 2 coloring books, , my lunchbox, 14 multi colored rainbow folders, my purse, a-"

"Ok! OK!" Huey begs me to stop.

"What?" I frown.

"Jazmine, this is TWO much stuff. You could sprain your back, or get chronic back pains!" He stresses.

I blink at him.

"After school, we're organizing your backpack."

"BUT-"

"Do you want CHRONIC BACK PAINS!?"

"...no." I pout.

"Then it's settled. But for now, I'm carrying your bag!"

I sigh "fine."

"Come on." He says heading into the cafeteria.

I smile, following behind him proudly.

* * *

"Hmm, what are you in the mood for?" I say scanning the cafeteria lunch line holding two trays in my hand.

"I rather not eat the artificial flavorings, starches, and high fructose corn syrup, and pure fat they serve here."

"...Huey, you're so complicated." I turn to him.

He shrugs. "I'll just have an apple."

"Ok." I grab an apple and place it on his tray. "let's go sit down."

Scrambling to an empty table, we set our trays and bags down and eat in peace.

"Huey, how come you don't like sweets and junk food."

"Umm...because I like to live."

"Well, you haven't lived untill you've had a Sno ball! There delicious!" I say holding up the wrapped up treat. "They're soft, yummy, AND my favorite color! PINK!"

"Do you know the ingredients in that?"

I look at the packaging and back up at him. "no-"

"Gimmie this!" He snatches it.

"HEY!" I protest.

"JUST as I THOUGHT!" He shakes his head handing the treats back. "Those are obesity and diabetes wrapped up in a death wish."

I roll my eyes. "Oh whatever huey."

He bites into his apple, opening up his book.

"WELL looky here!" A familiar voice says.

"Jane." Huey grumbles.

I turn my head around to see her standing with a couple of her "Crew".

"Well isn't it little miss sunshine!" She pats my shoulder.

"Don't touch me,jane."

"WELL LOOK WHOSE FOUND SOME BASS IN HER VOICE!" Jane laughs. "Where's the rest of your crew, Jazzy? They bail out on you once they figure out what a big loser you are?"

Her little posy chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "You don't bother me anymore, jane."

"Awe! little Jazzy grown up!" She holds her hand over her heart. "So sweet!" She wipes an imaginary tear from her eye.

"You can go decompose now." Huey drones reading his book.

"Awe, look at huey, protecting his GIRLFRIIIIEND!" She laughs, waiting for a response from him.

He flips the page, unphased, and I smirk in my seat.

"OH! So she is HIS GIRFRIEND!" The girls laugh.

"Yup." He replies, and the girls gasp.

"YEAH!" I get up. "That's right, I have a BOYFRIEND. That same girl, that you claimed would "Die alone" has the PERFECT BOYFRIND!? And who does Chicken Jane have?" I scan around the room. "Oh, that's right, NO-ONE! Because NEWS FLASH JANE! NOBODY likes you. Because you're cold and HEARTLESS. You're mean! And Selfish, and just a HORRIBLE PERSON! You're a BULLY, and you're "POSSY" is just a bunch of MEAN GIRLS...and guess what, I don't care about you and you're "Bubble gum pink" crew!"

They back away and as the cafeteria starts to stare about me.

"What did I EVER do to you? You made me feel HORRIBLE. Well, I won't let you get to me anymore, I don't wanna feel that way, I can't belive i let it go so far, it's not ok! You know nothing about me!" I yell, and walk closer to them. "Do you wanna know what I think,...I think YOU'RE a bunch of MEAN GIRLS...and I'mma just comb you out of curls!"

"Oh whatever." Jane rolls her eyes.

"Ok, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You LOUD mouth cafeteria star, Maybe someone was cold to you, So you think that's what you're suppose to do...but guess what JANE, Someday that might be you, when you need a friend but you're no longer cool, when everyone leaves when you walk in the room...I just hope they forgive you." I shrug, turning around.

Suddenly, the cafeteria starts clapping, and cheering loud.

"YOU GO JAZMINE!" Someone says.

I turn to look at Huey, and he smiles...well, he kinda smiles.

"Come on." I say, and he grabs out bags and we leave the cafeteria.

"Hey Jazmine." I turn to see a girl at the door.

"Oh, Hey Autumn."

"Um, do you wanna, maybe do something with me after school."

I glance at Huey, then back at her. "No, I don't wanna do anything with you... You treated me like a stranger, because it was easier than standing by my side."

"But-"

"Sorry, Autumn...hang with Rachel." I exhale leaving with Huey.

"Hey Jazmine."

I look up at him.

"I'm proud of you."

I smile from ear to ear. "Thank-you."

* * *

**[Huey's POV]**

"OH come ON HUEY!" Caeser begs.

"I don't care what you say, I STILL don't like her."

"But you're MY BEST MAN! You have to just get to let GO of the past huey!" Caeser whines adjusting his tie. "Besides, everyone else likes her."

"I don't give a damn." I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh come on, HUEY! I was the best man, AND the professional DJ at YOUR wedding with Jazmine! I don't see why you can't just say a FEW good words at the reception"

"Ok, FINE DAMN nigga... Just a few words."

"GREAT!" He hugs me.

"EHHHHhhh, Ya'll niggas GAY!"

We look to the door.

"RIELY! YOU MADE IT!" Caeser smiles.

"Yeah-YEah." He chews his chicken wing. "But don't get all emotional on me, I had Cindy talk my probation officer into letting me off."

"Then why didn't you come to the wedding?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Because Nigga! I don't like weddings! That shits all long a boring...ain't nobody got time fa dat." He tosses his chicken bones to the sides. "Aiight, we gone do this shit or what?"

I look at Caeser and he looks back at me Nervously.

"Alright." Caeser says fixing his collar one last time, making his way out the door, Me and Riley following behind him.

* * *

"Alright, now this is the part where we say something about the newly bride in groom, who would like to make a toast!"

"TOAST? Who wants toast! We got CAKE! Bahaaha, CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!"

Everyone looks at Cindy, judging her by her sudden, drunken, outburst.

"CINDY! SHH!" Jazmine muzzles her.

"Alright, anyone...ELSE!"

Caeser elbows me.

"Owe, alright.. Uh, I guess I do." I say getting up, looking center stage. Scanning the crowd, with ethnic faces, with head full of dreads and fros and smiling faces, Caesers part of the family, Jazmine, scolding Cindy, and Riley stuffing his face in finger foods, and then asian judgmental faces, obviously Mings part of the family.

I clear my voice.

Looking from Ming to Caeser I begin.

_"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore._  
_You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days."_

I look into the crowd, and look Jazmine in the eye.

_"Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God._  
_But let there be spaces in your togetherness,_  
_And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. "_

Looking back at the newly wedded couple I continue

_"Love one another, but make not a bond of love:_  
_Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls._  
_Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup._  
_Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf_  
_Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone,_  
_Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music._

_Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping._  
_For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts._  
_And stand together yet not too near together:_  
_For the pillars of the temple stand apart,_  
_And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."_

The crowd silences, taking in what I just said.

"Khalil Gibran..." I finish waiting for a response.

"Uh, Cheers?" I question raising a glass of champagne.

"CHEERS!" The crowd bursts into excitement, dancing and festivities.

I make my way over to Caeser and he gives me another bro hug. "That was great Huey, a little...deep, and confusing, but great."

"Yes, I agree." Ming speaks up. "Huey, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye,-"

"MAYBE CUZ YO EYES CLOSED! HEH-HEH! OOFF!" Caeser elbows Riley for his offended remarks.

"But...I hope know we could turn a new leaf, and walk down a new road...of friendship?" She holds out her hand.

Caeser gives me a look, before I deny it.

"Fine." I suck it up and shake her hand.

She smiles "Thank you, Friend Huey. I will look forward to sharing this experience with you."

I shrug "You too?"

And with that, I wander around the reception holding my glass.

"Hey sir." I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around in agony, not wanting to have to plaster a friendly look on my face to keep the peace.

"Yes- Oh, it's just you!"

"Heh-Heh, yeah "Just me" You know, YOUR WIFE." She laughs punching my shoulder playfully.

I roll my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"So, shall we dance?" Shes says grabbing the glass from my hand setting it down on a nearby table.

"Ugh, you know I don't like dancing!"

She frowns.

"Jazmine no."

Her frown thickens.

"JAZMINE! Come on, Haven't you outgrown this!?"

She sniffs and let's the waterworks flow like clockwork.

"WAAAH! My Hus-AND DOESNT...WANNA... DANCe! WITH...MEEE-EEee-" She covers her face.

"UGh." I moan, holding out my hand.

She suddenly removes her hands and smiles, grabbing my hand pulling me in furiously, getting into a waltzing position.

The music record scratches, and a much smoother sound flows out of the speakers followed by a female voice that sounds as lovely as a saxophone.

_I know I'm young but I_  
_Know what I want_  
_It wasn't hard for me to figure it out_  
_Knew you were something different_  
_Way you caught my attention_  
_You really changed me baby_

"You know, you really gotta stop all this crying..." I whisper in her ear.

"Mm, if i did, you wouldn't ever dance with me..." She replies back.

_I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you  
You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you  
You cancel what I expected boy but I'm not complainin'  
Cuz' I'm so into you baby_

"Huey?"

"Hmm?" I say rocking with her.

"Have you ever wondered how WE out of all people, fell..."

"In love?" I finish her sentence.

_Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Everytime I'm with you _

She nods her head yes, resting her head on my chest.

Memories flow through my mind from we were little, and she was so much more naïve, and I was so much more stubborn, and cold-hearted, always making her cry.

"I guess...the world has it's reasons. But..I'm not mad."

_There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something _

"It's kinda funny how it all worked out...isn't it?" She chuckled. "Me and you, married, Caeser and Ming, and-"

"Those two." I say disgustedly looking over at Riley and Cindy who seemed to be in one of those "Moods"...

She laughs. "Awe, let them be...it's cute."

"Since when is dry humping ..."CUTE"?"

She just laughs again, snuggling closer to me.

_Never trippin' off all these silly girls  
Even though they're all chasin' after you  
But I ain't ma at em'  
Look at you boy  
You got everything a girl could want_

_I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you_  
_You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you_  
_You cancel what I expected boy but I'm not complainin'_  
_Cuz' I'm so in to you baby_

"So, Huey...what do you think about ...babies?" She looks up at me.

My eyebrows raise at the question. "Um... are you asking my opinion or trying to get at something?"

_You're the best friend that I never thought I had  
There's no questions or mistakes crossin' paths  
Me and you together are a dream come true  
Something bout' you boo  
So many guys in the world  
But ain't none of them like you no  
Said there's something bout' you  
And I hope you feel it too  
There's no limit to the way I'm feeling _

"... Both."

"Are you saying."

She nods her head with tears in her eyes. "Huey, ...I'm pregnant."

I hold her closer thinking about what she just said and the future.

_Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Everytime I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something_

"...I'm up for it..." I whisper.

"Good, me too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replies.

_Somethin' bout' you babe_  
_Somethin' bout' you babe_  
_Ooohhhhh... oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh_  
_Somethin' _  
_There is somethin'..._  
_Baby _

The song ends and everyone applauds.

I pull away from jazmine and look into her eyes. "Well be good parents...I promise."

She sniffs. "And YOU don't break you're promises." She holds up her hand, revealing her ring finger

* * *

"PAPER or plastic..." The check out lady says, scanning the various baby items.

"Paper." I say rushing, frantically taking out my wallet.

_Jazmine is going to KILL me if I don't get back there with the diapers for little Rita Dove Freeman..._

"That'll be 54.27." The woman says blandly, holding out her credit.

"Alright, Here's fifthty- Hey don't I know you for somewhere..." I squint at her name tag. "Jane..."

"Umm, I don't know..." She shrugs.

She looks about my age...

"WAIT A SECOND." The memories crash into my mind. "You attended school with us! Well, untill you dropped out of school in the 10th grade? Is this what you've become? A grocery bagger?" I practically laugh.

She frowns. "Oh, Huey. And I suppose you're a HUGE success?"

"Well, I run a program for Young african american males that promotes education, I'm married, to Jazmine of Course, and I am an award winning poet, oh yeah, and we have kid know. Oh, by the way, here." I say handing her my money.

"Here, have a nice day." She drones handing me my bags.

"I'll have a better one than you." I mutter, holding my bags. "Oh and Jane, I don't suppose you're married?"

"No." She mutters.

"Didn't think so." I sigh, continuing my way back home.

* * *

Setting my bags down on the table, hearing Rita calling.

"DAD!"

"Hey Rita." She wobbles her way towards me.

"Jazmine, you'll never guess who I saw at the grocery store today?"

"Who?" She asks.

"Chicken Jane."

A smirk grows on her face. "How'd she look."

"Terrible, especially since she was behind the counter."

Jazmine busted into laughter. "Wow, to think I used to wish I was more like that girl when I was little." She shook her head. "I guess I was always the better person after all."

I walk over putting a kiss on her cheek.

"And you always will be."

* * *

**_Welp, I hope you enjoyed that!  
To be honest the CaeserxMing was kinda taboo to me but, who cares!?  
This was a long one-shot... haha, and I guess this went from a drabble to a kinda Songfict, you know that one curly haired girl from the X-Factor?  
Rachel crow? Yeah, she kinda reminded me of a plump Jazmine! So I took her single "Mean girls" and wrote it into a Juey Fanfict! I hope you liked._**

**_Songs used in this:_**

**_Frank Ocean- Thinking bout you,  
2 Chainz Ft Drake- No lie,  
2 Chainz- Birthday Song,  
Pattie lebell- If only you knew,  
Cymphonique- Something,  
Rachel Crow- Mean Girls_**

**_Quotes: _**

**_Khalil Gribran- Kats and Dogz dot com, slash onmarrige html._**

**_Side note:_**

**_Rita Dove is the name of a famous black poet, just so you know._**

**_Sorry about all the spelling errors,  
Well alright! That's about it!_**

BYE!


End file.
